fad_the_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meghan Oakley
Meghan Darnell Oakley is one of the main characters in the book series, Forever and a Day. Personality Meghan is generally a very reserved person, not opening up to many people. She often finds herself lost in her thoughts, whether those be dreams for the future or insecurities of today. She doesn't often dwell in the past, for much of her childhood and adolescence was filled with drama that she wishes to forget. Meghan is an analytical and logical person. She finds most emotional situations uncomfortable and would rather sit and read a book or write computer code than talk about feelings. To talk with Meghan about feelings is a rarity, something that is reserved mostly for her best friend, Shane. Life Before "FAD" Meghan was born to two irresponsible young adults, Regana VanGronigen and Richard Dixon, in Atlanta, Georgia. She lived there for a few months with her parents, but eventually her father realized he couldn't handle the stress of parenthood and abandoned his daughter. Regana, too young to care for her daughter alone, moved to Cedar Rapids to live with her mother, Meghan's grandmother Mary, in hopes of getting her life back on track. That was unsuccessful, however; Regana was not cut out for the college life and ended up dropping out of school and running away, leaving her daughter in Cedar Rapids with Mary. Meghan lived with her grandmother until the age of eight, when Regana returned with a new husband, a man named Mitchell Oakley. Mitchell was a wealthy lawyer, and so he, Regana, and Meghan moved into a gorgeous house outside of Cedar Rapids. Life was normal for a while; Meghan welcomed four younger siblings--McKenzie, Martin, Milton, and Magnus--and continued on living luxuriously. Life began to fall apart not long after. Meghan was sixteen when Mitchell had a mental breakdown; one day, he suddenly snapped and nearly murdered her mother. Mitchell was locked away in a mental asylum and Regana, so rattled by the experience, fled once again, now leaving five children behind. Meghan returned to her grandmother's house to finish out high school, while her five younger siblings went to live with their godmother, a good friend of Regana's who lived not far outside of Cedar Rapids. Meghan found solace in her schoolwork, dedicating her life to her studies and graduating high school in the top 10 of her class. She went on to attend a college in Las Vegas, hoping to move as far away from her delusional stepfather and irresponsible mother--wherever she was--as was humanly possible. With a major in software engineering, she met many great men, but it was in her Developmental Psychology class that she found a man who would soon become her boyfriend, Malcolm. Now nearly done with her college education, Meghan shares a small apartment with Malcolm a few miles away from her college and in the heart of Las Vegas. She is still the quiet seclude she always has been, but living on her own has brought her out of her shell a bit. She still speaks to Shane frequently, though she yearns to one day live in the same town as he does, as they have planned on since they were teenagers. Category:Main Characters